The Dalmatian Dog King
CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's movie-spoof of 1994 Disney Film "The Lion King". Cast: *Baby Simba - Lucky (101 Dalmatians) *Young Simba - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Adult Simba - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Young Nala - Penny (101 Dalmatians) *Adult Nala - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Timon - Blu (Rio) *Pumbaa - Alex (Madagascar) *Mufasa - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *Sarabi - Georgette (Oliver & Company) *Scar - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Shenzi - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Banzai - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Ed - Nigel (Rio) *Rafiki - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Zazu - Gopher (Winnie The Pooh) *Sarafina - Rita (Oliver & Company) *The Mouse - Morton (Horton Hears A Who! ((2008)) *The Groundhog - Busy the Beaver (Lady and the Tramp) *The Hyenas - Foosas (Madagascar) *The Chameleon - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *The Wildebeest Stampede - Stampede (Jumanji) *The Vultures/Buzzards - Bats (Scooby Doo) *The Beetle - Flik (A Bug's Life) *The Pebble and the Penguin (TheCreatureRockz Style) Scenes: *The Dalmatian Dog King part 1 - "The Circle of Life" *The Dalmatian Dog King part 2 - Carface and Chief's Conversation *The Dalmatian Dog King part 3 - Patch's First Day *The Dalmatian Dog King part 4 - (A) Patch's Pouncing Lesson *The Dalmatian Dog King part 5 - (B) "The Morning Report" *The Dalmatian Dog King part 6 - Carface and Patch's Conversation *The Dalmatian Dog King part 7 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" *The Dalmatian Dog King part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard *The Dalmatian Dog King part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" *The Dalmatian Dog King part 9 - The Stampede!/Chief's Death/Patch Runs Away *The Dalmatian Dog King part 10 - Carface Takes Over Pride Rock *The Dalmatian Dog King part 11 - Meet Blu and Alex *The Dalmatian Dog King part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Dalmatian Dog King part 13 - Carface and Gopher's Conversation *The Dalmatian Dog King part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *The Dalmatian Dog King part 15 - Perdita Chases Alex/The Reunion *The Dalmatian Dog King part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Dalmatian Dog King part 17 - Pongo and Perdita's Argument/Mickey Mouse's Wisdom/Pongo's Destiny *The Dalmatian Dog King part 18 - 'The King Has Returned'/Blu & Alex's Distraction *The Dalmatian Dog King part 19 - Pongo Confronts Carface/Pongo Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Dalmatian Dog King part 20 - Pongo vs. Carface/Carface's Death/A Happy Ending in the Pridelands *The Dalmatian Dog King part 21 - End Credits part 1: "Busa Simba" *The Dalmatian Dog King part 22 - End Credits part 2: "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John Version) Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:The Lion King Movies Category:The Lion King Movie-Spoofs Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:Movies-Spoof Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Disney Movies Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's Posters Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 DVD Collection Category:Courage and Twilight Sparkle Pictures Category:YouTube Category:Youtube Category:YOUTUBE Category:Vimeo Category:Dailymotion